Technical Field
The invention relates to a display technique, and particularly relates to a display panel.
Related Art
Along with development of display technology, consumers have increasingly higher demands on display devices, and display panels are developed towards a trend of slimness, high image quality, low power consumption, etc. Particularly, regarding the display device, low poser consumption and high brightness are the focus of attention. Therefore, in recent years, RGBG (red, green, blue, green) display panel capable of increasing brightness is developed. The RGBG display panel includes sub-pixels having three colors of red, green and blue, and the brightness of the display panel is increased through the green pixels, and a small screen is used to implement a high resolution. Based on a characteristic that human eyes are not easy to identify blue and is easy to identify green, the sub-pixels of red, green and blue are arranged according to a ratio of 1:2:1 (R:G:B). However, sizes of the sub-pixels in the RGBG display panel are inconsistent, (for example, the size of the red sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel is twice of the size of the green sub-pixel), which leads to problems that electrical characteristics of the sub pixels are different and transmittances thereof are decreased, and the display panel is difficult to fabricate.
On the other hand, in the display panel having a high image quality, when a resolution thereof (i.e., pixels per inch (ppi)) is greater than a maximum pixel density that can be identified by human eyes (i.e., a retina resolution, for example, 300 ppi), human eyes cannot identify a brightness vision center of every two pixels in the display panel. In other words, when a space between the adjacent red, green and blue sub-pixels in the display panel is excessively small, different color lights produced by the adjacent red, green, blue sub-pixels may have a color mixing problem.
Particularly, when the resolution of the display panel is increased, the transmittance thereof is relatively decreased, and the brightness of the display panel is accordingly decreased. Therefore, it is a target to be achieved by related technicians to develop a display panel with high transmittance, low power consumption and high brightness while maintaining a color performance thereof.